


The Conditions of Love

by Jgreen



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgreen/pseuds/Jgreen
Summary: What if Richardson acts on the implied threat he made through Claire at the end of MOBY and reveal John’s sexuality, starting with his family? How will they react?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Conditions of Love

“How bloody dare!” raged Hal. That traitor had the gall to come into his house in an attempt to threaten and black mail. It was less the fact of the matter that offended Hal, the Grey family had faced a great number of threats, it came with their status and choice of career, but more the nature of the threat. Sodomy, scandal. The man had attempted physical abduction and threats to no avail and was now resorting to the underhanded manner of threatening scandal. He remembered bitterly the scandal of the very same nature that had occurred with Percy Wainwright just more than twenty years previously. It had ended badly for everyone involved, although he supposed it could have ended worse. 

John was standing next to him staring at the open door Richardson had left through. He had not said a word since Richardson’s departure and his face was an unreadable mask, although not to Hal, who had become quite good at breaking through his brother’s masks. He was surprised to find however that John looked scared. He had seen John face much more serious threats to his life and reputation without blinking. 

“He’s an imbecile John, these charges are trumped up falsities that will fall apart as soon as anyone investigates them.” Of this Hal was sure. “It’s a last-ditch effort, everything else has failed him and he has become desperate.” 

This attempt to comfort John seemed to have no effect. 

“I’ll look into it myself, find whatever story he’s fabricated and disprove it before he even has the chance to make good on this threat.”

John turned to face Hal. He was relieved to see that John seemed to have regained some of his usual air of collected composure. “Hal sit down.”

“What?”

“Just please sit and listen to me.” Hal did as he was bid, although reluctantly and with an air of confusion. 

“Hal, when you look into this matter you will find very quickly that everything Richardson has just told you, down to the last detail, is true, and no, not because he is an especially skilled forger or manipulator of the truth, but simply because it is true.” John closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Act as you will with this information.” Then turned to leave. 

Hal shot to his feet. “No, wait come back here. John! What the hell do you mean by that?” How could his John, his little brother have committed such disgusting acts. It wasn’t possible. He must be lying for some reason. Someone could already be blackmailing him, he should just tell Hal the truth, then he could help. 

“I mean exactly what I just said, everything there is true.” John insisted. 

“I don’t believe you, I can’t believe you would do something like this.” He didn’t want to believe. 

“Then you had best well begin because the judge and jury will have no difficulty.” John snapped. 

Hal felt his anger ignite, John had no right to anger. “If it is true why would you do something like this, I don’t understand John, don’t you care about your reputation, about our family’s reputation, look at what you’ve caused!”

“Do you think I wanted this?!” John exploded, “Do you think I would choose to live this life? A double life, constantly hiding, constantly fearing for my life, knowing the world is repulsed by me, never able to love openly.”

“Love? You would call this love?”

“Yes love damn you. Do you believe me incapable of love?”

“No, but…” 

“But what?”

“It’s… It’s not natural John. It’s wrong.” 

“Wrong. Why is it so wrong? Am I causing anyone harm? No, but I am the one who must be prosecuted while the far more heinous acts of other men are purposely overlooked. How many adulterers do you know? There are men who are openly rapists and murderers, and yet they are treated more kindly than men like me. Because I am “unnatural”. Why? Do you think me more vile than them?” 

The question hung unanswered in the air

“I need... I need time to think.”

John nodded and wordlessly left the room.


End file.
